Harry Potter and the LV's army
by Clair Fire
Summary: Harry Potter (the boy who lived) is now on 6th grade. WAIT! Voldemort has an army this time and won't have mercy. Harry has a girlfriend as Ron and Hermione. Oops too much information, read it you won't regret and please review!
1. The Secret

The Secret  
  
A normal summer day had been through Privet Drive. But at least a more pleasant one. Since Moody, Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had told the Dursleys to treat him well, he didn't have to do load of things. Although he still wasn't treated very well from Dudley and his gang. Three days past and he wrote a letter to Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Moody. Harry thought about it, summer was much boring now, without anything to do. But well he couldn't do anything about it.  
It was a summer evening. Harry was lying on the garden watching the clouds; he couldn't stop thinking about Sirius death. About Voldemort and all his friends. Now he was alone, without his parents and his godfather. Although he still had the Dursleys, he felt as if he didn't have a family.  
He went into the kitchen to have a meal, when he saw Erol who crashed with the window. Harry got it, and noticed a letter tied to his leg. He opened the letter and read:  
  
Harry:  
Hi, sorry for not answering any of your letters. It's just that mom says that I need to study more and all that stuff. Anyway, she says that I can invite you to our house. Please answer me the soonest you can.  
  
Bye,  
  
Ron  
  
P.D: Could you take Erol with you? He is very old and everything, I don't think he can fly anymore.  
  
Harry read the letter 3 times. At least he was saved from the Dursleys. As soon as he could he started to answer Ron.  
Harry re-read his letter. He tied it to the leg of Hedwig and told her were she had to go. He was happy, now he would be with his best friend Ron.  
When Dudley entered to the house, Harry noticed that he was very pale. He asked what had happen, but Dudley didn't seem to notice Harry, when Dudley finally reacted, he told Harry that he had seen a giant and (with Dudley's description) it seemed to be Hagrid. Harry ran to the park, and he saw Hagrid standing in the middle of the park. When he noticed Harry, he ran towards him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Harry  
  
"An' that's how yeh talk to me!" said Hagrid  
  
"Happy Birthday".  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect anyone, you know "he said  
  
"Not even me?!" growled Hagrid  
  
"I know but. anyway, what you are doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well you've got me, duty of Hogwarts, and oh, Ron and Hermione wish you a Happy Birthday" said Hagrid  
  
"Have you been to their homes?" asked Harry  
  
"It's yeh know Hogwarts stuff, anyway, Ron said he had invited yeh" said Hagrid -"Are yeh going?" he asked  
  
"Of course I'm going" said Harry  
  
"What? Do you think I'm going to stay with the Dursleys? Because no I'm going with Ron." yelled Harry.  
  
"I knew" he said "Anyway I must get going, Bye" he said  
  
"But- oh bye" said Harry.  
  
Harry thought what duty of Hogwarts? What could Hagrid be doing now? What was with Hagrid making him so strange? Anyway Harry couldn't stop thinking about visiting Ron.  
The next day Hedwig came back with a letter to Harry which said:  
  
Harry:  
Great! We will pick you up by Floo Powder, tomorrow at 3o' clock O.K.? Hermione is here and Fred and George too. And you won't believe it, but Percy is coming too. Weird huh?!  
Bye,  
Ron  
  
Harry read the letter twice. He couldn't believe that tomorrow he was going to be with Ron and Hermione. He wanted the time to go fast, but the most he wished the slowly it would go.  
Finally it got dark. Only a couple of hours he thought, only some few. He was about to get at sleep, when aloud noise filled all Privet Drive. He looked through the window and saw Moody and Lupin, but he could see a ghost with them, but it couldn't be. It was Sirius! I must be having dreams he thought.  
  
"Harry? Why, it's you!" said Lupin  
  
- "Hello Harry" growled Moody  
  
"Hi" said Harry "what are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"Work" growled Moody  
  
"Yeah" said Lupin "We've came to take you to Ron's house"  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Apparently, Voldemort is going to attack you" answered Moody  
  
"I don't think that it's going to happen" said Lupin "But Dumbledore will have his reasons".  
  
"Anyway" said Moody "Someone has come to see you".  
  
"Who?" asked Harry  
  
"Your godfather" he answered. Then suddenly a ghost came near Harry.  
  
"Hi" it said"  
  
"hi answered Harry. He couldn't believe it, it was really Sirius. He had chosen to stay with Harry. He was almost crying. They talked and talked, until Lupin said  
  
"That's enough now, remember we must take Harry to Ron's house"  
  
"Yeah" growled Moody "Let's go".  
  
This time they went by Floo Powder. When they got there, the lights were out, and there was a big silence.  
  
"Is there anyone here?" asked Harry  
  
"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone "Happy Birthday" said the Weasleys, Moody, Lupin, Sirius and Hermione.  
  
"What- I mean thanks" said Harry  
  
"Harry" said Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron, Hermione" said Harry  
  
"Why, I mean did you know about this, about me coming with Moody and Lupin?"  
  
"Of course we knew" said Ron and Hermione  
  
"Why do you think we shouted surprise?" asked Hermione.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang. Mrs. Weasley opened the door: A girl about 16  
years old was standing in the door with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Molly, Lupin, Moody, Arthur and Sirius, I need to talk to you" said Dumbledore "It's urgent"  
  
"Of course" said Mrs. Weasley "Please come in, Arthur take them to your office"  
  
"Right away" answered Mr. Weasley "Please come over here".  
  
"Children" said Mrs. Weasley "You can continue celebrating Harry's Birthday". 


	2. Clair Fire

Clair Fire  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"What was that?" said Hermione "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah." he said. He was looking with a stupid face, like if he was in love.  
  
The same look had Fred, George and Harry. Hermione and Ginny exchanged  
looks. After a while Fred and George grinned.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione looking a bit worried of what could happen.  
  
"Remember the Extendable Ears?" said Fred  
  
"It is time to use them again" said George.  
  
When they all had their pairs of Extendable Ears, they tip-toed upstairs to Mr. Weasleys office.  
  
"O.K. here we go" said Fred  
  
"As I've told you" said Dumbledore "Voldemort is going to attack, and obviously, he will attack Harry Potter, this is Clair Fire, although she is still a child, her magical powers are unbelievable, they're more powerful than mine. She will assist at Hogwarts to protect Harry, and all the children there" he said "She has ancient powers, that no other wizard or witch has, except Harry and Lord Voldemort"  
  
"But that's impossible, I mean, they couldn't have" said Moody  
  
"Don't say that, because everything I say's true" said Dumbledore with a strict voice, almost an angry one  
  
Harry and his friends -  
  
"I can't believe it" said Ron "She's going to be like your bodyguard!"  
  
"You're so lucky" said Fred  
  
"Yeah" said George  
  
"Shh!!! Stop talking, you don't let me hear" said Ginny  
  
Meeting -  
  
".but most of the teachers will suspect" said Lupin  
  
"I've already thought about that" said Dumbledore  
  
"And what about the minister of magic, they'll want to know everything about Clair" said Arthur  
  
"No they won't, since our little accident, they won't have the courage to come back" said Dumbledore "That is all I wanted to say, oh and I think it is better for her to stay"  
  
"Of course" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"So good bye" said Dumbledore and a crack sound came through the wall, he apparated.  
  
Harry and all his friends went running downstairs, pretending they were celebrating Harry's birthday. Clair came downstairs with her brown and straight hair shinning, her brown eyes showed a mystic life. Her skin was ten, it looked so soft and shinning, and that it was as if she was a princess. Harry, Fred, George and Ron were looking at her like stupid.  
When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told everyone about Clair, and her staying here. They tried to look surprised about this news. Harry couldn't stop looking at her and trying to catch her eye. But when they were almost looking at each other, she started looking somewhere else. He felt as if his face was turning red, and if the beating of his heart were filing the whole room. Ron's ears were turning red, just like Fred and Georges. But Hermione and Ginny were looking at Clair with a face that said so..  
The next day when they were all eating breakfast.  
  
"The letters of school materials have arrived, here you have" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"We just have to buy a new book" said Hermione  
  
"Me too" said Ginny  
  
"Excellent, now if you give me your letters, I'll go and buy your things" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
The bell rang, and Mrs. Weasley opened the door. It was Percy.  
  
"Hi" said Percy  
  
"Hello" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Then of the sudden Mrs. Weasley started crying. Mr. Weasley came  
running down the stairs.  
  
"Molly" he said "Molly, what has happened?, Are you all right? Molly oh." he said realizing that Percy was on the front door.  
  
" Oh it is you" he said  
  
Percy was looking at Mr. Weasley's eyes; he had the same look as Snape  
had, a cold one.  
  
"Oh and here comes the selfish boy" said Fred angrily  
  
"What? Coming to make mum feel bad again?!" said George almost shouting  
  
"Cause we don't need it O.K? shouted Ginny at the top of her voice  
  
"That is enough now" said Mr.Weasley  
  
"Hey Hermione" whispered Clair "Why are they insulting each other?"  
  
"Then I will explain you it is a long story" said Hermione  
  
"Oh." said Clair  
  
"I think it is time to stop this" said Hermione "They are really sick!"  
  
"O.K I'm going to do it "said Clair  
  
"What- I mean hey" said Hermione  
  
But it was too late, Clair had already gotten up and started talking.  
  
"I don't know what is happening, and I don't care, but I think it'll be better, if we all sit down and talk calmly" she said with an impotent voice, that no one would dare to protest.  
  
They started talking calmly, but Fred George and Ginny, looked like if  
they wanted to kick Percy. They didn't talk much. Harry heard every word  
trying not to miss any part of the conversation. Al last, Percy said that  
he was sorry, but he still was on Fudge's side, but he was starting  
thinking, that Dumbledore was right, then he left.  
-That night-  
  
"Clair you can sleep with Hermione and Ginny, if you want" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Sure" said Clair. She went into the room and saw Hermione.  
  
"Oh, it is you" said Hermione  
  
"What is the matter with you?" asked Clair  
  
"Oh. it is just, that all the boys are in love with you, but.. That is not the point, the point is Ron.." she said  
  
"What? Ron?" she said "Oh no you are in love with him!" said Clair surprised  
  
Well NO! I mean, well maybe.." she said  
  
"Only maybe? said Clair tentative  
  
"Well O.K. yeah" said Hermione a bit irritable  
  
"If that is what bothers you, there is no problem" said Clair "We can give it a solution" said Clair with a smile  
  
"But how? I mean-" she said  
  
"Don't worry, leave it all to me" said Clair  
  
"But. O.K." said Hermione. Although, she said it with a sad voice, she looked happy.  
  
The next day, Harry woke up because he heard something strange, he got  
up and looked through the window. He saw Clair doing something really  
funny, jets of light, was coming from her hand! When he got dressed,  
and looked again, he felt strange, he was scared, it was like if he  
could feel the power of the magic.  
Harry came down the stairs, and started watching her. It seemed that  
she had finally noticed him.  
  
"Well the lazy boy has woken, only joking, now if you'll come here, we can start practicing your ancient magic" she said "I know you were hearing our conversation, so you must know something about it, in Hogwarts, we'll practice, from 6 to 7 in the night."  
  
"But what are we going to practice?" asked Harry a bit puzzled  
  
"Oh, we are going to practice Harwood" she said "It is an ancient magic, that was forbidden long time ago, it is like using a wand, you can do loads of spells, anyway, it is so powerful, that if you want, you can destroy the whole world, but for that you need to concentrate a lot and practice as well" she said calmly  
  
"But why do I have to practice it?" asked Harry, not sure of what they were talking about.  
  
"Gosh, they have told me that you were intelligent boy" she said like if she was talking to an idiot "It is for defending yourself from Voldemort and to attack him" she said  
  
"You said Voldemort!" said Harry surprised  
  
"So." she said "It is just a stupid name"  
  
They practiced from 6 to 11 of the morning. Harry couldn't  
concentrate, so the only thing that he managed to do, was to shoot a  
bit of light, which didn't do a thing. He thought how could she manage  
to do that, how did she meet Dumbledore and who was her. 


	3. Harwood

Harwood  
  
That evening Hermione and Ron couldn't stop staring at Harry, for looking so exhausted.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Ron  
  
"You look so tired Harry" said Hermione  
  
"It is just that I have been practicing Harwood from 6am." Replied Harry  
  
"You what?" said Hermione almost shouting  
  
"What is that Har- what?" said Ron looking very confused  
  
"It's an ancient magic, which was forbidden years ago, because of its power" said Hermione automatically. "But that is illegal, and why with whom?" asked Hermione  
  
"With me, and because he needs to protect himself, and attack Voldemort to defeat him" said Clair who was coming through the door. At the sound of Voldemort they let a squeak.  
  
"But that's impossible, I mean he doesn't have the strengths-" said Hermione  
  
"So.." said Sirius who had crossed the wall "Harry will be able to do it if he trains a lot, and may I say Clair, that your powers have grown a lot, well done" said Sirius with a grin  
  
"Thank you Sirius" said Clair  
  
"What? I mean, did you know each other?" said Harry amazed  
  
Clair started laughing "That if we know each other! You must know something, I have saved and revived your godfather through all his life, and I guess I'll have to do it again" she said, and beyond everyone's eyes she muttered "Revulicous Sirius", and a jet of light came from her both hands, and for a second the whole room was white. Then suddenly, Sirius was revived.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Hermione who could not believe this "miracle"  
  
"Harwood" she replied calmly "This magic can do loads of things, such as revivements and healings" she said simply "This is one of the spells of Harwood"  
  
Harry's heart jumped, he could revive his parents!  
  
"Could you revive my parents please?" asked Harry not losing hope  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I can't, I have never seen your parents, or I don't remember them, and I must have seen them when they were alive not on a photo" said Clair with a sad smile "But you'll be able if you practice a lot" she added with a happy smile  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, if he trained a lot, he would be able to revive his parents! The next day in the morning, Harry could manage to defense himself against simple spells like stunning ones. Clair said that if he kept like that he would see his parents very soon. While they were practicing, Fred and George were looking at them, but they were looking specially at Clair.  
Now concentrate he said to himself, concentrate.  
  
"Bastar.. er . Bastarquiuuuuuuuu" he muttered  
  
But the spell didn't go right, and hited the tree house, which broke and fell down. Harry and Clair went running towards Fred and George, whose noses were like clowns, and their skin was green. Clair and Harry roared with laughter, meanwhile Fred and George had a frightened face. Then Clair made a spell and the green skin and the clown noses disappeared.  
  
"Reparo tree house" she muttered, and the tree house went up again.  
  
"What were you doing there?" asked Clair "I mean, apart from a sure death, you need to work on your job, anyway what about it?"  
  
"We er we were working there" said Fred  
  
"On our new experiment" said George  
  
"Oh, really, so you wouldn't mind if I have a look at it would you?" said Clair tentative with a grin, Harry giggled because he knew they were lying  
  
"We er" said Fred  
  
"We haven't finished it yet" said George  
  
"Yeah and until it isn't finished it's top secret" said Fred desperated  
  
"Oh really, but are you sure you weren't doing anything else?" said Clair even more tentative  
  
"Er no" said Fred, Harry gave a smile  
  
Very well, shall we continue then?" said Clair, with a smile  
  
"Right" said Harry  
  
"Now remember you must see in your mind the spell done, c'mon you can do it look" she said "Bastarquiu" she yelled, and a blue jet of light came out of her hand and destroyed a rock. "Now you try"  
  
"Er- right" he said a bit nervous "Bastarquiu" he shouted, and a blue jet of light came out of his hand, and destroyed a bit of a rock  
  
"Well done" she said "Now you need to practice" she said cheerfully  
  
"May, may I ask you a question?" asked Harry quietly  
  
"Sure" she said with a smile  
  
"How, how did you met Dumbledore?" he asked interested  
  
"Well, mmm, one day I was walking through Hogwarts terrains, and I heard a voice" she said calmly "I went to the direction from where came the voice and, you must think I'm crazy, but I saw Fawkes, and it was talking to me, it said tsanust to co, I didn't understand, so I asked what did it mean, and then Dumbledore appeared and said it means you are the daughter of the fire" she said mysteriously.  
  
"The daughter of the fire" she muttered "I asked Dumbledore what did it meant, but he said, when fire, water, earth and air are together, Voldemort will be defeated. I don't know what does it mean, but that is what he said" she said she gave a sigh and said "There you are, anyway, I must ask you a favor" said Clair, like woken up.  
  
"Yeah, what's it about?" he said thoughtfully what would be her favor he thought  
  
"Well, first you need to promise me you won't tell anyone" she said lowing her voice  
  
"Er- sure" he said confused  
  
"Well I need you to talk to Ron, because Hermione is in love with him" said Clair  
  
"What?! Aren't you confused?" said Harry a bit paralyzed  
  
"No, and you must tell Ron not to be in love with me, I think they are the one for the other" she said almost whispering  
  
"Well" he said , he couldn't hurt his friend feelings "Er-O.K. I'll talk to him-" he said  
  
"NO!" she shouted "We must do it by another way, I'll tell you later"  
  
"O.K" he said a bit confused, Hermione and Ron he thought, maybe but, yeah they could  
  
"Now lets continue" she said  
  
They practiced and practiced, but Harry couldn't concentrate, he kept  
thinking about Hermione and Ron, he couldn't understand it, Ron and  
Hermione were always fighting, why suddenly, Hermione would be in love  
with Ron, it was fantasy, it couldn't be.  
When they finished practicing Harry thought on something else.  
  
"Mmm Clair? How did you learn Harwood? Harry asked  
  
"Oh well, I don't remember because my parents died when I was only a baby, I reckon Voldemort murdered them, but I always have used Harwood" she sad with a sad face  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know-" he said trying to apologize  
  
"It doesn't matter" she answered  
  
"But, why don't you revive them?" asked Harry  
  
Well, I don't want, because maybe they won't recognize me, I don't know, I think I'm afraid of it" she answered sadly. 


	4. Returning Home

Returning Home  
  
They were having lunch; it was a very beautiful evening, until Harry  
heard a Dung bomb, from the twins, which destroyed the stairs.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU ARE BIG ENOUGH TO KNOW WHICH IS WRONG AND WHICH IS RIGHT!" shouted Mrs. Weasley  
  
"The first yell of the morning" said Ginny  
  
"They should be more careful" said Sirius  
  
"OUCH!" yelled Ron "You apparated on my knees!"  
  
"Sorry" said Fred  
  
"We're in a hurry ickle Ronnie" said George  
  
"You must hurry, here comes Molly" said Sirius calmly  
  
"Right 'Bye" said the twins  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" yelled Mrs. Weasley  
  
Crack - They apparated  
  
"This can't be!" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Stairs Reparo" said Clair  
  
"Thank you" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, um our materials, I mean tomorrow we have to go to Hogwarts" said Hermione  
  
"Oh, yes, here you are" she said "Clair, what are you going to do with your materials?"  
  
"I've already got them" she said calmly "Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?" said Sirius  
  
"Could you lend me your j's?" she said with a grin and a wink  
  
"Sure" he said with a grin  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione  
  
"You'll see" he said "And what do you need them for?"  
  
"It'll be much fun with them" she aid cheerfully "Because you know I can't live without them" she said with a grin  
  
"Just like me and James" he said "But that are old times" he said  
  
"Well" she said "It's time to bring back the Marauders"  
  
"I'll be very glad, and so will James and Remus" he said with a sigh  
  
"But of course with me it'll be much better" said Clair  
  
"What did you SAID?" cried Sirius  
  
"Nothing" she said calmly  
  
"But what are the Marauders?" asked Harry  
  
"You'll see" said Sirius  
  
Harry wondered what the Marauders are.  
After they had lunch, they played with the gnomes, although Hermione  
didn't approve it.  
-That night-  
  
"Now everyone prepare your things for tomorrow, we can't afford to get late" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Hey mum, how're we going to get to platform 9 ¾?" asked Ginny  
  
"We'll fly" said Clair  
  
"That isn't permitted!" said Hermione  
  
"Who says?" said Sirius  
  
"Well um" said Hermione  
  
"Think what you want" said Clair, not caring what she said "I'm starving"  
  
"Yeah me too" said Sirius  
  
"But we've just eaten" said Hermione  
  
"Sirius is always hungry" said Molly "And I'm realizing that Clair and Sirius have much in common" said Mrs. Weasley wondering  
  
"You can't be serious, you've eat a lot!" said Hermione  
  
"I'm very Sirius, I've always been!" said Sirius  
  
Harry, Ron, Clair, Ginny and Mr. Weasley roared in laugh. When they  
finally stopped laughing, Harry wondered how Sirius and Clair met.  
  
"Clair, how did you meet, I mean Sirius?" asked Harry  
  
"Well it's a long story, we met in a battle against Death Eaters" she said  
  
"Oh yeah and that's a long story" said Sirius sarcastically "I'll tell you a long story, there once was an evil men who-" said Sirius  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted Clair and Mr. Weasley, knowing, that his long stories could last half an hour.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TELL ME THAT!" yelled Sirius  
  
"BECAUSE YOUR LONG STORIES LONG HALF AN HOUR! Shouted Mr. Weasley and Clair  
  
Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione laughed seeing Sirius sad face.  
  
"ENOUGH SHOUTING!" said Mrs. Weasley "You need to go to sleep, and Sirius, when will you go back to your home?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to Hogwarts with the children" said Sirius  
  
"What?" cried Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Dumbledore said I could, and that's what I'm going to do" said Sirius "'Night"  
  
The next morning, everyone in the house was hurrying up.  
  
"Ready?" said Clair "Now, close your eyes and take each others hand"  
  
The last thing that Harry remembered, was grabbing Ron's and Sirius's  
hand. When he opened his eyes, they were between platform 9 and 10.  
  
"Here are your trunks, now lets go" said Clair cheerfully  
  
"How?" said Hermione  
  
"Told you" said Clair "Now keep going"  
  
"Well have a nice term" said Mrs. Weasley waving  
  
"Lets get a compartment" said Ron  
  
"Sirius?" said Harry, he had transformed in a black dog "Oh"  
  
"Here" said Ginny "This one is empty"  
  
A/N: What did you think about it? The next chapter will be better! 


	5. Malfoy's Love

Malfoy's Love  
  
They all seated in the compartment, except Sirius who lied on the floor. Then suddenly Malfoy and his gang entered in the compartment, and with a jump Sirius started barking at them.  
  
"Oh, Potter has a dog to protect him" said Malfoy "How pity" he said with a snigger  
  
"Get out Malfoy" said Harry  
  
"Who are you beautiful girl?" said Malfoy looking at Clair  
  
"If you're asking me, my name is Clair Fire" said Clair calmly  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy, but I haven't seen you" he said  
  
"She changed from school Malfoy and get out!" said Ron, while Sirius was barking  
  
"I'm not talking to you" said Malfoy "But now I see"  
  
"Get out" said Hermione  
  
"I'm not talking to you mudblood" said Malfoy with a snigger  
  
"SHUT UP MALFOY" said Ginny  
  
"Oh I'm so scared" said Malfoy sarcastically "How old are you pretty?  
  
"I'm 16 and you?" said Clair calmly, that Harry couldn't believe  
  
"I'm 16 too, and I must warn you to leave this group, you should start meeting with dignante groups, I could help you beautiful" he said with a smile stretching his hand  
  
"No thank you, and I must ask you to leave please, we can talk in another moment" said Clair  
  
"Well as I don't have a choice, see you pretty Clair" he said with a smile -He closed the door-  
  
"What?!" cried Harry and his friends (As Sirius had transformed into a human)  
  
"Do you know who he is, he's Lucius son!" said Sirius "Are you crazy?" he cried  
  
"No I'm not, and low your voice, that some one could hear you" she said calmly  
  
"He thinks he's your boyfriend!" said Hermione  
  
"So." she said even more calmly  
  
"He called Hermione, you know what!" said Ginny  
  
"I know" she said  
  
"So what's the point?" asked Ron  
  
"It'll be fun to see how much he'll do" she said with a grin  
  
"You're evil" said Sirius cheerfully  
  
"But I think, he was very polite I may say, not all the time but yes" she said  
  
"You're crazy!" said Ginny  
  
"No I'm not, you'll see what will happen" she said with a grin  
  
"Oh, my dear Clair, I must help on your tricks!" said Sirius more cheerfully than ever  
  
"Clair, are you crazy, his an eco boy, a nutter, a git!" said Ron at the top of his voice  
  
"It'll be fun how much he'll do for me" said Clair  
  
"Shall we change?" suggested Hermione, trying to change the subject "We're about to get there"  
  
"O.K." said Ginny  
  
When they all changed into their robes, Cho Chang opened the door (Sirius had already transformed into a dog).  
  
"Hi" she said  
  
"Hi" said Harry  
  
"Um who are you, I haven't seen you before" said Cho looking at Clair  
  
"Oh hi my name's Clair Fire" said Clair with a smile  
  
"I'm Cho Chang" she said  
  
"She has changed of school" said Ginny, looking that she'll soon ask  
  
"Oh, well I only came to see how you were well see you" she said closing the door  
  
"You didn't told me you had a girlfriend, Harry" said Clair tentative  
  
"Yeah, how come you never mentioned that to me!" demanded Sirius who had just turned into human  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend" said Harry getting blushed  
  
"No, you seem to like her a lot, and she does the same for you" said Clair more tentative  
  
"You're good at guessing" said Sirius  
  
"Er, well" said Harry who had turned red  
  
Then suddenly Crab and Goyle opened the door.  
  
"Draco wants to talk to you he he he" said Crab  
  
"You're very kind but I can't here have some gum" said Clair with a grin  
  
"He he he" said Goyle  
  
When they closed the door they heard a scream. Harry opened the door, and  
saw Crab and Goyle, who were with the skin blue, their nails orange, and  
their nose was big enough to touch the door in front of them.  
When everyone saw them, they roared with laughter. Then Draco came and  
saw them.  
  
- "POTTER!" shouted him "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! yelled Draco  
  
"I didn't do nothing" replied Harry "And there's no proof"  
  
"I did it" said Clair  
  
"What?" said Draco staring at her  
  
"I did it" said Clair with a grin "Personally, you should get intelligent "victims"" said Clair  
  
"I'm sure Potter and his friends made you lied, but don't worry, I'll get you out of this" he said "See you Beauty" said Draco with a smile as he closed the compartment  
  
"He's crazy" said Clair  
  
"I told him that I did it" said Clair amazed "And he says that you made me lie!" said Clair not believing it  
  
"There you have proof, he's a nutter" said Ron  
  
"Yeah" said Sirius who had just transformed into a human "You insult him, and he says that they made you lied?" he said a bit puzzled "I don't get it" said him  
  
"He's a jerk" said Ginny  
  
"But why did you said, you would to talk to him?" asked Harry  
  
"I don't know, but it'll be fun you'll see" she said  
  
A/N: What do you think about it? I suck at writing this part. I don't own J.K. Rowling characters. But I do own till now, only Clair Fire, if you want to put it in one of your fics, please let me now before. 


	6. The Sorting

The Sorting  
  
When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, they heard another voice, it wasn't Hagrids it was a women's voice. Harry went closer to see who was. It was Professor Sprout.  
  
- "Where's Hagrid professor?" said Harry  
  
"Oh Harry, well I don't know either, Professor McGonagall told me that I had to do this. I must say that a man could do this, but me?! No this is out of order, I need Hagrid" said Professor Sprout indignantly  
  
"What happened Potter?" said Malfoy "The giant isn't here?" he said with a snigger  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" said Harry pushing him away  
  
"Where were you?" said Ron, Hermione and Clair  
  
"Get out Malfoy" said Ginny  
  
"Hagrid isn't here" he said  
  
"Yeah the poor giant didn't have enough espace, maybe he was too big and stupid" said Draco laughing  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" snapped Ron "Lets keep going"  
  
"Maybe he's doing something else" said Hermione  
  
"Yeah, he wouldn't leave" said Ginny  
  
"Right" said Harry not looking convinced  
  
"Er where's Clair?" asked Hermione looking around  
  
"Wasn't she with you?" asked Harry  
  
"She was" said Ginny "But not anymore"  
  
"Maybe Sirius is with her" said Ron "He knows Hogwarts, she is fine"  
  
"Yeah well, we must get going" said Harry  
  
No, Hagrid is in Hogwarts, he said that he was on duty he thought,  
maybe he's alright. They walked until the Great Hall, where they saw  
Clair and Sirius playing, meanwhile, all the boys were looking at her. "Hey over here" she said waving  
  
"What are you doing?" said Hermione  
  
"Playing, it's really boring you know" she said  
  
"Could you explain me something, why are all the guys staring at me? asked Clair  
  
"Forget it" said Ginny, knowing that everyone was in love with her  
  
"I wonder in which house are you going to be" said Harry  
  
"Well that's obvious she'll be in Gryffindor, because she needs to protect you" said Hermione  
  
"But isn't she going to be sorted?" said Ron  
  
Suddenly every student became silent  
  
"It is a new year, with new people" said Dumbledore "Well first, I must remember that the Forbidden forest is forbidden, and Mr. Filch, made me remind you that lost objects are in his office. Well lets begin the sorting" he said, and applauses accompanied his speech.  
  
Then the sorting hat began:  
  
"Once there were 4 people Who decided to make a school No one would believe them Until they made it true  
  
This 4 people we must remind them To have a new good term Each of these made a house In which there qualities wouldn't drown  
  
Huflepuff the loyal Those are who work And don't let it spoil  
  
Ravenclaw the smart Those are intelligent And won't accept a bad mark  
  
Slytherin the ambition Those are who want everything or nothing And won't accept ridiculations  
  
But we mustn't forget Gryffindor the brave Those are who laugh at danger And don't mess with them Because they have a real anger  
  
These are the houses In which you will be put So let me now decide In which you'll make truth"  
  
So the sorting began, Clair was beside Mrs. McGonagall standing. When it finished, she stood up.  
  
"Very well, but now I would like to present you all some one, this is Clair Fire, she has changed from school, and now will be sorted. Clair sat down and the hat was put on her head.  
  
"Very difficult indeed" it said "You are very smart, but you are very loyal, and very brave, so Slytherin is out of question" it said "Mmm. McGonagall will kill me, but you'll be in GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, and all Gryffindor clapped their hands. As McGonagall almost fainted.  
  
"Oh no, oh no" said Hermione  
  
"What happened to you?" said Clair  
  
"Well, as the hat said that you are very smart, she will have to study more" said Harry  
  
"Well Tuck in" said Dumbledore as the tables filled with food  
  
"Here Sirius" said Clair filling 3 plates with food  
  
"Mmm this is really good" said Harry and Ron as they were eating like pigs  
  
"Aren't you going to eat Clair?" asked Ginny looking at her, because Clair seemed to be concentrated in something else  
  
"What? Oh yeah" she said picking some meat and rice  
  
"What is happening with you?" said Harry  
  
"Can't you feel it? Said Clair looking everywhere trying to find something  
  
"Feel what?" said Harry puzzled as Sirius looked at Clair  
  
"Low your voice, it is Voldemort" she said  
  
"What?!" said Harry as Sirius started growling  
  
"Shhh! I'm not sure, just act normal" she said "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore" she said standing up  
  
"Wait" said Harry Voldemort here! He thought this must be a bad joke  
  
He saw Clair muttering at Dumbledore as he nodded.  
  
"What 'appened 'Arry? Said Ron mouthful  
  
"It's nothing" said Harry  
  
"There" said Clair who had just came  
  
"So do you know?" said Harry  
  
"I reckon it's that teacher" she said pointing at one of the professors, you couldn't see him because of his cloak "For the moment, don't tell anyone" she added seriously  
  
"Why?" said Harry  
  
"We must wait, although it will attack sooner, and that won't give us time to practice Harwood" she said almost whispering  
  
"Well, that was a good dinner" said Dumbledore "Now I must tell you that there will be 5 balls this year, the first one will be in one more week, that means that it will be on next Wednesday" he said "Now go to bed"  
  
A/N: What do you think about it? Well I know that bringing back Voldemort was too soon, but I couldn't help it. I need action NOW! 


	7. Riscot Tenster

Riscot Tenster  
  
They hurried to the common room, trying to avoid the mystery teacher.  
Harry couldn't believe why Dumbledore would accept Voldemort as a  
teacher, maybe he didn't know thought Harry.  
  
"Who would be that teacher?" asked Ron as they entered at the common room  
  
"Well, that's obvious, it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" said Hermione  
  
"That explains his cloak" said Ron  
  
"Harry are you feeling well?" said Hermione  
  
"I'm all right" he lied, his scar was hurting to much that he couldn't stand up  
  
"Harry here" said Clair "Have this" she said  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry  
  
"Put it on your scar, or it will hurt even more" she said  
  
"How did you know?" said Harry  
  
"My secret" she said simply "Sirius come"  
  
"Hey wait! Where are you going?" said Ron, but Clair didn't look back  
  
As Harry put a bit of a cream that Clair gave him, his scar stopped  
hurting. Then Harry noticed something in the sky, he went to the window  
and saw Threstals flying. What possible could they be doing? This was  
very strange, first Hagrid was strange, then Clair, then Harwood, then  
this he thought, what could be happening, and Voldemort, what was he  
doing, why did he wanted to teach Harry he thought. BOOM! A loud noise  
came from the corridor, Harry and his friends ran through the corridor  
and saw Malfoy and his gang, including Pansy Parkinson and her friends,  
jumping like clowns meanwhile everyone roared into laughter.  
  
"Potter, what did you do?!" said Draco with a frightened face  
  
"Nothing" he gasped "I didn't do nothing" he said  
  
"Hahahaha" came Clair laughing hysterically "Did you see that?" she said almost without breathing with tears in her eyes, and Sirius couldn't stand up  
  
"Potter" said Snape "What have you done?"  
  
"Nothing professor, it wasn't me" said Harry  
  
"Really, I don't believe you" said Snape with a cold voice  
  
"Excuse me" said Clair "But my friend wants to talk to you" she said pointing to Sirius  
  
"It can't be, It is impossible" said Snape looking frightened  
  
"Really?" said Clair "Go to a room, and watch it" said Clair with a grin  
  
"It isn't necessary" he said "But you did it anyway, so I'll have to take points already"  
  
"Why?" said Clair "Because it wasn't him, it was me" she said looking Snape at his eyes as everyone in the corridor were looking them like if it was a match.  
  
"Well I'll have to do it anyway" said Snape  
  
"Really?" said Clair "You don't want that" she said with a grin  
  
"And why would you say that?" he said even more coldly if that was possible  
  
"Mm let me think, first you don't want to mess with him" she said referring to Sirius "Second I'm Fire and third you can't do it" she said tentatively  
  
"Well" said Snape trying to escape  
  
"Oh and you don't want to everyone to know your past would you?" she said as if she had won  
  
"Now that's enough go to your dormitories" he said looking at everyone who was in the corridor  
  
"Won you" said Clair in a low voice to Snape "again" she said it with a satisfied voice, as she went with her friends to the Gryffindor common room  
  
"What did you do to him?" said Ron amazed "Snape and Malfoy"  
  
"Malfoy, well me and Sirius put Dung bombs on the corridors, just when Malfoy was going to pass over there, and a charm, it's very simple, it makes people spin." She said with a grin "And Snape, it's a secret" she added  
  
"You have broken rules already!" said Hermione seriously "That isn't permitted" she added  
  
"Yeah, but it was great" said Ron and Harry  
  
"It was fantastic" said Harry "I beat Malfoy won't forget it"  
  
"It was a great start" said Clair  
  
"But it isn't permitted!" said Hermione insisting  
  
"Think what you want, and I'll do what I want, or though I'm going to die of boring" she said  
  
"Flinguenburns" said Harry to the portrait  
  
After a long discussion of what was permitted and what not, they all went to their beds. Waiting for them a long term there was. When they woke up in the morning, they went to eat breakfast. Harry realized that Snape looked harder as every second past. Harry noticed Voldemort, who was sitting on the teachers table, looking at Clair with hate, a cold sight. But that didn't seem to care to Clair. Although all this was happening, he had other thoughts in his mind. He thought about Hagrid, about Clair and her powers and past, he thought about Ron and Hermione. But he always thought about today's afternoon, they would have Defense Against the Dark Arts. All the morning past and Clair seemed to be very intelligent, but her jokes were better (In the jokes way) than the twins, but they reminded Harry someone, something. Harry was very nervous about that, because he would have it now, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione, while Clair sat with a girl who Harry didn't know. She had yellow hair, her skin was white, she had brown eyes and wasn't very tall, she was like Clair's status. They seemed to be very good friends, they talked a lot while they waited for the teacher. The girl seated next to Clair was from Huflepuff. And her name seemed to be Risenly Stong, by what Harry listened. Then the door opened, it was the professor, but you couldn't see his face, because of his cloak. As soon as he entered to the room, Clair's eyes turned red, and you could feel her power.  
  
"Very well, please sit and we shall begin" said Voldemort, but he didn't sound like him; he sounded much friendlier, and his scar didn't hurt  
  
"We won't need those books over there" he said "We'll practice a spell, just listen until I tell you to practice"  
  
"We'll use garkeos" said Clair predicting what he would say  
  
"Well and how did you know?" asked the professor a bit stunned  
  
"You wouldn't mind tell us which is your name professor?" said Hermione trying to change the subject  
  
"What? Oh yes sure" he said "I'm Professor Riscot Tenster" he said pulling his cloak back. He had blue eyes, yellow hair, and he skin was white as snow  
  
"No you aren't" muttered Clair, she was like trying to control her powers  
  
"Pardon?" said Professor Tenster  
  
"Professor, what are garkeos?" asked Harry right away  
  
"Oh yes garkeos" he said "Does anyone know?" he asked "Oh what's your name?" he said to Hermione, whose hand was trying to reach the sky  
  
"Hermione Granger" said Hermione  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Granger what are garkeos?" asked Professor Tenster  
  
"Garkeos are strange creatures like boggarts, but if you touch them, they can change or play with your feelings, they can everything with them" she said  
  
"Very well,, excellent indeed" said Professor Tenster "Five points to Gryffindor"  
  
"Now we'll practice with it" he said "Mmm. Which is your name?" he asked looking at Clair  
  
"My name's Clair Fire professor" she said  
  
"You're a Fire?" said Professor Tenster, as if he was going to die  
  
"That's what I said" said Clair  
  
"Very well come here" he said "Now everyone watch me and then Clair will do it" he said as he opened a trunk, and a little pink thing appeared "Rembonbou" he said, and the pink thing disappeared "Now that was a Garkeo, I destroyed it by using the rembonbou spell" he said "Now Clair will do it" he said, and let free another thing  
  
"This is stupid" she said, and without doing nothing the Garkeo disappeared, and went back to her seat  
  
"Excuse me" said Professor Tenster "But what did you do?"  
  
"What? Oh that, nothing" she replied like if she had woken from a deep dream "The only thing that I did, was concentrate, and think how funny would Malfoy look if I made disappear his hair" she replied and the whole class filled with laughter  
  
"Really, well that wasn't appropriated, but it doesn't matter 10 points for Gryffindor" he said  
  
Now make a line and we'll practice O.k.?" he said as the class formed a line, and started practicing. They all did fine except Neville who almost died when he saw it. Harry did fine, but he was a bit nervous. 


	8. Trouble Begins

Trouble Begins  
  
The first ball was coming nearer, and many students already had their  
partners. Harry started to get worried, because maybe somebody already  
could have asked Cho to go with him. Clair kept leaving Hermione and Ron  
together and alone. She always had some excuse to leave them alone. The  
real problem was that her jokes didn't stop, and got worse, she even  
kicked Mrs. Norris. Harry remembered that the Marauders that Clair had  
mentioned were the group of his father, and he thought that the j's that  
she was referring, was for jokes. Anyway, Harry got more nervous each day  
that pass, there were so many questions, many problems, and certainly too  
much Voldemort. Harwood was getting more difficult, and it was too much  
effort to do one single spell. His thoughts flew all the day, if it  
wouldn't be for Hermione, he'd probably would get 0s on each test.  
2 days and the ball would come. Harry tried to ask Cho but she seemed  
to be very angry with him, maybe last year he was a bit harsh with her.  
He entered in the morning to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Harry" said Colin click  
  
"Colin, not more photos!" said Harry angrily  
  
"Sorry, but I can't stop it" he answered  
  
"Whatever." said Harry  
  
"Hey Harry" said Ron who just entered to the Great Hall "Wait" he panted "You should walk slower, anyway, have you asked Cho?" he said  
  
"Sorry, er no, I think she is angry with me" he said  
  
"Oh, anyway Roger Davis, already asked her" Ron said pointing at them  
  
"Well, I'll go with someone else, but, hey have asked someone?" asked Harry with a grin  
  
"No, not really" he said disappointed "We'll have to ask someone"  
  
"Yeah, do you know with whom is Hermione going to go?" asked Harry "Maybe you should go with her" he said hoping he would agree  
  
"Yeah, o.k., I'll ask her" he said "And Clair, do you know?"  
  
"Clair, maybe everyone has asked her!" said Harry with a grin  
  
"Hey, Hermione might know, why don't we ask her" said Ron  
  
"Later, first ask her to go with you" he said  
  
"O.K., but you should ask someone and quick!" said Ron  
  
"Sure" he answered  
  
"Hey" said Clair who was talking to Hermione "Over here" she said waving  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked Hermione  
  
"Talking" she said "It's private"  
  
"Why are you giggling?" asked Ron to Clair who was giggling out of control  
  
"Nothing lets sit and have breakfast" she answered  
  
"Clair are you all right?" asked Harry  
  
Suddenly all the students started laughing out of control. Draco's gang  
entered to the Great Hall with their hair pink. Clair felt from her sit  
laughing out of control.  
  
"Silence" said Professor McGonagall trying to take control of the situation "Silence please" she insisted, but it was impossible everyone was laughing out of control.  
  
"Silence" said Professor Dumbledore, but it was no good, I mean who could resist laughing of Malfoy in front of him?  
  
"Silence" said Professor Snape, and everyone stopped laughing at once  
  
"Thank you Professor Snape" said Dumbledore "Now could I know who was the joker of this excellent joke, . I mean of this really dangerous joke?" he said with a smile  
  
"No" answered Clair and everyone started laughing again  
  
"Oh I see, so it was you, Clair, mm why did you do that, has Mr. Malfoy done something to you?"  
  
"Well it isn't if he has done something to me, it's just his presence that disturbs me" answered Clair, you could hear giggles from all the Great Hall  
  
"You are exactly like a group that I knew when I was younger, well if that is possible" he added "but that is no reason to bother Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"Of course it is" interrupted Clair "Please, who can stand him? I mean he is a git"  
  
"As I was saying you will have to be punished-" continued Dumbledore  
  
"As I was saying he is a git, jerk, idiot. whatever he is a git" she said satisfied  
  
"That is no reason to shame Mr. Malfoy" said Snape  
  
"Excuse me Professor Snape, but that is none of your business" said Clair  
  
"Of course it is my business, Mr. Malfoy is my student" answered furiously Snape  
  
"Professor Snape this isn't the appropriated time to discuss this" said Professor Tenster interrupting the argument "I think you should discuss this later" he added  
  
"Thank you Professor Tenster" said Dumbledore "Now there you go to classes"  
  
"Yes" answered some students, though you could here more moanings and groanings that yeses  
  
Harry and his friends hurried to Professor Flitwicks class.  
  
"What do you think you were doing in the Great Hall?" asked Hermione in the corridor "Calm down" answered Clair "Well, the truth, what? Do you want me to lie?  
  
"No, but not to say it" she said "That was to risky" she added  
  
"So you are saying that turning Malfoy's hair was wrong?" asked Clair  
  
"Hermione, that was great" said Ron " shaming Malfoy that is cool"  
  
"I'm not saying that was bad, I was saying that-" said Hermione  
  
"Shut up you both, you know it isn't really funny to hear all your discussions" said Harry angrily  
  
"I agree" said Clair  
  
"But, what are you saying, you started it all" said Hermione furiously  
  
"It doesn't matter who started it!" said Harry loudly "Just let's go to class"  
  
"Yeah, hey Hermione could I talk to you for a moment?" said Ron  
  
"Sure" she said a bit red  
  
"We'll keep on" said Clair taking Harry to classes running  
  
"Hey wait" said Harry "I know you're doing it because of Hermione and Ron, but let's walk. Any way how did you contradict Snape, that was really brave"  
  
"That's nothing, that old git, I bet he is a muggle, and he just insults them, to be cooler" she said  
  
"After classes I'll go to Hagrid's home, I want to know what's wrong with him" said Harry "So I won't be able to practice Harwood"  
  
"Sure" said Clair  
  
They entered to the class, and a few seconds later entered Ron and  
Hermione. Ron had asked Hermione to the ball and she said yes, although  
she didn't answered when he asked with whom was Clair going. 


	9. Hogwarts Secret

Hogwarts Secret  
  
Malfoy and all his gang were healthy (that was very sad) again after Clair's last joke, which consisted in giving something to the Slytherins to drink and they started to throw up. Harry couldn't find anyone to go with him to the ball, which was very humiliating for him. Hogwarts was too tranquil, and that didn't felt right, you didn't even hear Peeves getting into trouble. It was very strange the only thing you could hear was the student. Harry and his friends were on Transfiguration with the Slytherins, but they looked quit scared, after all one of Gryffindor had almost killed them (Clair).  
  
"Mr. Potter! For third time would you please pay attention to classes, if you didn't know this year you have your N.E.W.T.s! That is unacceptable," said professor Mac. Gonaggal very angry "Now what did you said Mrs. Granger?" she added  
  
- "Well" said Hermione "I was saying that Hogwarts is a bit too quit, I mean you can't hear Peeves jokes, it is very spooky like if something was about to happen" said Hermione very interested at the subject, as she asked her everyone looked at Professor Mac. Gonaggal  
  
"Well certainly it is very spooky, and that means that something is about to awake, yes and I appreciate Mrs. Granger to ask that, it is time for you to know something terrible that is about to happen" she said very sad "This isn't something to hide but maybe most of you would like to go right away from Hogwarts but this is Dumbledore wishes, well maybe some of you will know that Hogwarts, through all this years were happening things very strange, those things are leading Hogwarts to probably the end of the world" she added as all the students started to faint "Hogwarts was made by four wonderful wizards and witches, these four people had some other powers. Rowena Ravenclaw was Air, Helen Hufflepuf was Earth, Salazar Slytherin was water and Godoric Gryffindor was Fire" she said, anyone could believe this things it was like if they didn't know about their one school "What I just said means that they could manipulate those elements, they were those elements" she said "Well there was a prophecy that said after 4 terrible things that will happen the ancient powers" said Mac. Gonaggal interrupted by Clair  
  
"Will revive and go to their new owners" said Clair "yes, yes to much tell us something we don't know, oh and I forgot this little part when the people with the knew powers get together they will defeat the Dark Lord" she said as if it was something very normal, while some students were very excited expecting them to be the person to have the powers, while the other half of the student were almost fainting, well except of Neville who had already fainted.  
  
"Mrs. Fire did you knew that?" said Mac. Gonaggal "I'm impressed!"  
  
"Well that is quit obvious" said Parvatti Patil "After all she is Fire" she added as every one looked at her quit impressed  
  
"Why do you think that?" said Professor Mac. Gonaggal  
  
"Well first her last name is Fire, and second when we were at Defense Against the Dark Arts, she did something strange, it wasn't normal" said Parvatti  
  
"Well I must say that that isn't true" said Mac. Gonaggal interrupted by Clair  
  
"Please we mustn't lie more, yes I'm Fire" said Clair  
  
"But you have to be the grand-grand-grand daughter of Godoric, and that is Harry" said Hermione  
  
"Not necessarily, it can be anyone even a muggle that hasn't a thing to do with Hogwarts, the decisions it takes the ancient powers" said Clair  
  
"So it can be anyone" said Ron dilated  
  
"Yeah and no" said Clair "It must be someone who has ancient powers on his or hers veins, and he or she must be special" she said  
  
"Well that's enough now, where were we? Oh yes now when you will turn a person into an animal, it must be a dog or a cat, remember to be careful, you can practice" said Professor Mac. Gonaggal  
  
"Is it true? Are you Fire?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah, but how did you know something wasn't right?" asked Clair amazed  
  
"Well first that teacher, Professor Tenster is very strange, and all the silence I mean this time the teachers didn't act to not attract the attention" said Hermione like if it was obvious  
  
"Oh, well why don't we go to Hagrid's home, he hasn't appeared, but the strange thing is that no one has come to replace him" said Harry "It is as if they are afraid of something"  
  
"Shit!" said Ron "We have double potions with the Slytherins this afternoon!"  
  
"Ron this isn't the time to think about that!" said Hermione "Hagrid is more important than that!"  
  
"I was just saying." said Ron  
  
"Oh shut up!" said Harry angrily "Just lets go!" he said  
  
"You mustn't get angry just because of that" pointed out Clair "Anyway I can't go I'll be in the castle see you"  
  
"O.K. see you" answered Harry she was right he thought, he didn't need to become angry, dangerous things were about to start, and that wasn't a thing to get angry  
  
"Sorry" said Ron "It wasn't my intention to make you angry"  
  
"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have get angry" said Harry "Where is Hermione?" he asked  
  
"She has gone to the library" said Ron "Look!"  
  
"What?" said Harry  
  
"Didn't you see that?" said Ron "It was a shadow, oh no, oh no, do you reckon it is Voldemort?"  
  
"Ron I gotta tell you something Professor Tenster is Voldemort" said Harry  
  
"What?!" said Ron "He can't it isn't possible"  
  
"Yes it is Clair told me" said Harry "I don't know what is he or Dumbledore planning but it is no good"  
  
"That is news!, what do you reckon he is planning?" asked Ron  
  
"Whatever it is, it will turn to no good" said Harry "Hey, Hagrid" he called  
  
"Hagrid" said Ron "What, Why, When?" he asked  
  
"Here yeh are" said Hagrid "One question at a time"  
  
"Hagrid what happened to you, why don't you teach any more?" asked Harry right away  
  
"Yeh know it 'as been very 'ifficult" he said "wif all that things of yeh know who, and Dumbledore is very worried" he added "I can't tell more" he said "It's top secret"  
  
"Why?" said Ron  
  
"Don't know Dumbledore says that" said Hagrid  
  
"Anyway why do you have all those cuts?" asked Harry  
  
"Grumpy, I went to visi' him, but arg, it didn' work" said Hagrid  
  
"What! Hagrid you must be crazy, it is a giant a monster!" said Ron and Harry  
  
"Don' say such things he is just a bit too big!" said Hagrid starting to get angry "Where is Hermione?"  
  
"Library" answered Harry and Ron  
  
"Oh now yeh go there too and study" said Hagrid "see yeh"  
  
"All right, see you" said Ron and Harry as they got up and went out of Hagrid's home  
  
An Unexpected Friend  
  
As they walked through the fields to get into Hogwarts, Harry and Ron saw Hermione run towards them with something on her hand.  
  
"What's up?" said Ron  
  
"Harry!" said Clair  
  
"You didn't told us that Professor Tenster was Vol-Voldemort!" said Hermione looking at Clair  
  
"Well it wasn't necessary, how did you found it out?" asked Clair  
  
"I heard Dumbledore talking to Snape about it" she answered  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron to Hermione  
  
"This is the answer to my questions" said Hermione "I'll show you come"  
  
"Wait!" said Clair "Snuffles, come" she said as Sirius came  
  
"Look at this" said Hermione pointing at it  
  
"The Norstom is a magic instrument, which detects the Starnings, when the ancient powers come back to their owner" read Harry  
  
"That is what?" said Ron  
  
"Norstom, when the ancient powers find their owners, they must get together to defeat the Dark Lord, only the real Starnings can use them" said Hermione  
  
"What is a Norstom and what are the Starnings?" asked Harry  
  
"The Starnings is how we call the people who receive the ancients power, it's like the name of the group, and the Norstom is a magical thing which, when used by a Starning, finds the other ones, and the legend says that it has powers to defeat the Dark Lord" said Hermione as if the question was very silly  
  
"And who is the Dark Lord?" asked Harry  
  
"Well I don't know" said Hermione disappointed  
  
"It is the worst of all, the most evil of all the wizards" said Clair  
  
"Voldemort?" said Harry  
  
"No, maybe it is his creator" said Clair  
  
"His creator? You mean there is someone worst than him?" said Ron white  
  
"Exactly" said Clair "Hermione how you found this information?"  
  
"On a book of the 4 creators of Hogwarts" said Hermione  
  
"Great, we know this, for what? What is coming?" asked Ron  
  
"After double potions, we have History of Magic, lets ask Professor Binns" said Harry  
  
"Right but first we'll have to suffer a bit with Snape" said Ron with a forced grin  
  
"A bit?" said Clair with an evil grin  
  
"Oh no" said Hermione  
  
"Oh yes" said Ron and Harry, she was planning a joke  
  
They went to the Dungeons, where Potions classes were supposed to be  
living Sirius free to do whatever he liked as long no one could see him.  
As they went down the stairs Parvatti and Lavander, hurried upstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry  
  
"Snape is hurt, and he won't be able to teach us!" said Parvatti excited  
  
"A new teacher is going to do us potions, but on the fields near the quidditch zone" said Lavander even more excited "It's a new one" she added, and both of them hurried up the stairs  
  
"What?!" said Clair disappointed, her joke would have been a great success  
  
"Great!!" said the three friends  
  
"Who could be the new teacher?" said Ron as they went to the quidditch zone  
  
"Maybe a women" said Hermione  
  
"Clair" said Dumbledore who had just appeared "Please come with me"  
  
"Sure" said Clair  
  
"Bye" said the three friends which got immediately to the pitch  
  
"Hi" said a girl  
  
"Err. Hi" said Harry "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Risenly Stong, I'm a friend of Clair" she said  
  
"Oh" said Harry  
  
"She talks a lot about you" she said  
  
Then someone went a student.  
  
"Silence please!" she said, it was Clair  
  
"What are you doing?" said Pansy Parkinson  
  
"I'm the new teacher, Professor Fire, respect me if you don't want to lose points" she said with an evil smile  
  
"You're lying" said Draco Malfoy  
  
"10 points from Slytherin now go to your seats or I shall take more points from Slytherin" said Clair or Professor Fire and as she said that desks and benches appeared "Now, I'll be replacing Professor Snape while he is ill, so you'll respect me, yeah and blah blah blah who cares?" she said "Lets start today we are going to study, oh shit this is no good now, I'll put some ingredients and you'll tell me which are those err, no this isn't going to work, ok this is really stupid but well we are going to study Lasbenti, it's a potion no no no, does anyone know what is this?" she said "Hermione yeah?"  
  
"Err, well Lasbenti is a potion which cures sick animals, but aren't you supposed to be more formal?" she said a bit stunned  
  
"Well yeah, but who cares?" she said simply "Oh and you're right in your answer 10 points for Gryffindor" she added  
  
"What the hell is happening here?" Ron whispered to Harry  
  
"Who knows, maybe we'll have a lot of surprises" answered Harry  
  
After a while a strange wind and all the students started shouting.  
  
"Now everyone go inside, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Risenly stay here" shouted Clair as all the students went inside "An ancient power is coming near" she added  
  
"What?!" said Harry  
  
"It has found its owner" said Hermione  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Risenly  
  
"Now look carefully" said Clair  
  
"We aren't learning you know we are about to die!!!" shouted Ron  
  
As Ron said that a jet of light came and it went inside of Risenly.  
  
"You?" said Ron  
  
"How?" said Harry  
  
"Wow" said Hermione  
  
"I knew it!" said Clair 


	10. An Unexpected Friend

An Unexpected Friend  
  
As they walked through the fields to get into Hogwarts, Harry and Ron saw Hermione run towards them with something on her hand.  
  
"What's up?" said Ron  
  
"Harry!" said Clair  
  
"You didn't told us that Professor Tenster was Vol-Voldemort!" said Hermione looking at Clair  
  
"Well it wasn't necessary, how did you found it out?" asked Clair  
  
"I heard Dumbledore talking to Snape about it" she answered  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron to Hermione  
  
"This is the answer to my questions" said Hermione "I'll show you come"  
  
"Wait!" said Clair "Snuffles, come" she said as Sirius came  
  
"Look at this" said Hermione pointing at it  
  
"The Norstom is a magic instrument, which detects the Starnings, when the ancient powers come back to their owner" read Harry  
  
"That is what?" said Ron  
  
"Norstom, when the ancient powers find their owners, they must get together to defeat the Dark Lord, only the real Starnings can use them" said Hermione  
  
"What is a Norstom and what are the Starnings?" asked Harry  
  
"The Starnings is how we call the people who receive the ancients power, it's like the name of the group, and the Norstom is a magical thing which, when used by a Starning, finds the other ones, and the legend says that it has powers to defeat the Dark Lord" said Hermione as if the question was very silly  
  
"And who is the Dark Lord?" asked Harry  
  
"Well I don't know" said Hermione disappointed  
  
"It is the worst of all, the most evil of all the wizards" said Clair  
  
"Voldemort?" said Harry  
  
"No, maybe it is his creator" said Clair  
  
"His creator? You mean there is someone worst than him?" said Ron white  
  
"Exactly" said Clair "Hermione how you found this information?"  
  
"On a book of the 4 creators of Hogwarts" said Hermione  
  
"Great, we know this, for what? What is coming?" asked Ron  
  
"After double potions, we have History of Magic, lets ask Professor Binns" said Harry  
  
"Right but first we'll have to suffer a bit with Snape" said Ron with a forced grin  
  
"A bit?" said Clair with an evil grin  
  
"Oh no" said Hermione  
  
"Oh yes" said Ron and Harry, she was planning a joke  
  
They went to the Dungeons, where Potions classes were supposed to be  
living Sirius free to do whatever he liked as long no one could see him.  
As they went down the stairs Parvatti and Lavander, hurried upstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry  
  
"Snape is hurt, and he won't be able to teach us!" said Parvatti excited  
  
"A new teacher is going to do us potions, but on the fields near the quidditch zone" said Lavander even more excited "It's a new one" she added, and both of them hurried up the stairs  
  
"What?!" said Clair disappointed, her joke would have been a great success  
  
"Great!!" said the three friends  
  
"Who could be the new teacher?" said Ron as they went to the quidditch zone  
  
"Maybe a women" said Hermione  
  
"Clair" said Dumbledore who had just appeared "Please come with me"  
  
"Sure" said Clair  
  
"Bye" said the three friends which got immediately to the pitch  
  
"Hi" said a girl  
  
"Err. Hi" said Harry "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Risenly Stong, I'm a friend of Clair" she said  
  
"Oh" said Harry  
  
"She talks a lot about you" she said  
  
Then someone went a student.  
  
"Silence please!" she said, it was Clair  
  
"What are you doing?" said Pansy Parkinson  
  
"I'm the new teacher, Professor Fire, respect me if you don't want to lose points" she said with an evil smile  
  
"You're lying" said Draco Malfoy  
  
"10 points from Slytherin now go to your seats or I shall take more points from Slytherin" said Clair or Professor Fire and as she said that desks and benches appeared "Now, I'll be replacing Professor Snape while he is ill, so you'll respect me, yeah and blah blah blah who cares?" she said "Lets start today we are going to study, oh shit this is no good now, I'll put some ingredients and you'll tell me which are those err, no this isn't going to work, ok this is really stupid but well we are going to study Lasbenti, it's a potion no no no, does anyone know what is this?" she said "Hermione yeah?"  
  
"Err, well Lasbenti is a potion which cures sick animals, but aren't you supposed to be more formal?" she said a bit stunned  
  
"Well yeah, but who cares?" she said simply "Oh and you're right in your answer 10 points for Gryffindor" she added  
  
"What the hell is happening here?" Ron whispered to Harry  
  
"Who knows, maybe we'll have a lot of surprises" answered Harry  
  
After a while a strange wind and all the students started shouting.  
  
"Now everyone go inside, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Risenly stay here" shouted Clair as all the students went inside "An ancient power is coming near" she added  
  
"What?!" said Harry  
  
"It has found its owner" said Hermione  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Risenly  
  
"Now look carefully" said Clair  
  
"We aren't learning you know we are about to die!!!" shouted Ron  
  
As Ron said that a jet of light came and it went inside of Risenly.  
  
"You?" said Ron  
  
"How?" said Harry  
  
"Wow" said Hermione  
  
"I knew it!" said Clair  
  
A/N: What do you think about it? (cross fingers) I hope you like it really much, because I really put my whole effort on it, please review and read next chapter! 


	11. Searching for Something

Searching for Something  
  
As they walked through the corridors to go to the History of Magic classes, they couldn't stop talking of the strange success that had happened earlier. Everything was getting stranger, Snape ill, Risenly a Starning and Clair.  
What could be happening was a mystery.  
  
"O.K. so what's happening here, who are you and why you?" demanded Ron  
  
"The first one no idea the second I'm Risenly Stong from Hufflepuff and third no idea" answered Risenly  
  
"The ancient powers are searching their owners that's what happening" answered Hermione  
  
"And the third, she was chosen, maybe she has a pure heart or something special which differences her from the others" said Clair  
  
"O.K. I got it" said Ron  
  
"Why now, why are the ancient powers wakening now?" said Harry  
  
"Maybe something has awaken them" said Clair "That's why we're going to ask Professor Binns" she added  
  
"O.K. later we can talk now I have Transfiguration, bye!" said Risenly "Oh and please explain me everything later" she added  
  
"Bye" said Clair  
  
"O.K. a question, Clair, how did you know she would have a power, and which has she?" said Hermione  
  
"Well it's a bit confusing but I just felt it it's strange" she answered "Oh and I think she is Earth"  
  
"Wow I thought that one of them would be Harry but anyone can be one Starning" said Ron  
  
They entered to the classroom and discussed while they waited for Professor Binns. When he entered all the class continued talking like if he didn't exist, until he called the row, than everyone got quit. Professor Binns talked and talked, but no one seemed to listen except Hermione as always. Clair carefully tip toed and got a piece of chalk and muttered something, than she went back to her seat (it was very lucky that just when she got up Neville asked help for his project, because that was what they were doing). She started giggling, but she could control it, then Professor Binns took the piece of chalk and started writing, but what he wrote was really stupid, this is what he wrote;  
  
I'm an idiot and a nerd without brain. I'm so boring that I would win the contest of the most git of the world. No one's more stupid than me. When I  
get a shower I like to sing a loud.  
  
Clair giggled even harder, she couldn't control her self. Than of a sudden the class, which was very quit, started laughing very hard, Clair felt out of her sit and almost breaks a jar. When Professor Binns realized that he was insulting himself (that was about half an hour later), he sent Clair to Dumbledore's office.  
  
^^^^Clair at Dumbledore's office^^^^  
  
Clair went to Dumbledore's office asking her self what would happen.  
  
"Please sit" said Dumbledore as Clair seat on a chair "Now, why were you sent here?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Well you'll see, I made a spell to the chalk, which makes the person who writes with it insult himself or herself" started Clair "Professor Binns started to write with the chalk and he started to insult himself, and when he realized what he was doing he looked at me and sent me here" she finished  
  
"Well, how much time did it take to Professor Binns realize he was insulting himself?" said Dumbledore as he smiled  
  
"Well, about half an hour I think" answered Clair a bit puzzled, because she expected Dumbledore to be very serious about this  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha" laughed Dumbledore "Wasn't too clever of him doing that" said Dumbledore almost laughing. Clair still couldn't believe that he wouldn't punish her.  
  
"Well if that's all you can go" he said calmly  
  
"Right, see you" said Clair  
  
^^^^Harry and his friend at class^^^^  
  
"What is your punishment?" said Professor Binns as Clair entered "Nothing" said Clair "What?" said Professor Binns "Nothing, I didn't got a punishment" said Clair "Oh well get back to your seat" said Professor Binns angrily "Right captain Hook" said Clair joking as everyone laughed "Professor" said Hermione with her hand up "Yes? Mrs. Granger?" said Professor Binns "How was created the Norstom?" said Hermione, and at the sound of that everyone  
woke up  
  
"That isn't about what we're talking about and has nothing to do with History of Magic" was the answer of Professor Binns  
  
"Of course it has to do with History of Magic, because with out it, we wouldn't exist" insisted Hermione  
  
"Well all right I'll tell you" said Professor Binns "Long time ago you must know that there were 4 people who made Hogwarts, well these 4 people manipulated the 4 elements of the Earth, they were this elements, Godric Gryffindor was Fire, Salazar Slytherin was Water, Rowena Ravenclaw was Air and Helen Hufflepuff was Earth. Well, they were called the Starnings; they protected the Earth from the Dark Lord. Oh the Dark Lord created devils which possessed people and destroyed everything, you-know-who is one of them, it was a terrible time, but the Starnings fought the devils and won, but when they knew they were about to die they let free their ancients powers so in the future, when the Dark Lord came back the ancient powers would wake up and search for them, but the Starnings knew that to defeat the Dark Lord the new Starnings would have to be together, so they created the Norstom, which would help the Starnings to get together, and before their last war they let free their ancients powers and hid the Norstom. That is the answer to your question, Mrs. Granger" said Professor Binns "Now if you'll let we can continue our class" finished Professor Binns  
  
When they finished classes, they went to the pitch of quidditch, because  
there they were going to meet with Risenly Stong.  
  
"Hey guys" said Risenly who was waving from the pitch of game "Where were you?" she asked  
  
"Hi" said the friends  
  
"Waiting for Professor Binns to finish talking with Clair" answered Hermione  
  
"Why?" asked Risenly a bit confused  
  
"Because I just did an innocent prank" said Clair  
  
"But it wasn't her fault was it?" said Risenly  
  
"No it was his fault, he didn't realize that he was insulting himself" said Harry  
  
"Oh. well now we have plenty of time, can you explain me what's going on?" said Risenly determined  
  
And so the 4 friends explained Risenly what was happening, everything  
they knew.  
  
"So that is" said Risenly  
  
"Mmm Clair Ron and Hermione could you wait for a moment, Risenly could you come with me please?" said Harry  
  
"Sure" said Clair and she took Ron and Hermione with her.  
  
"Risenly? Mmm would you like to go to the ball with me?" said Harry, at the time he said that he felt as if his face was getting red, he felt it hot  
  
"Sure" she said  
  
"Yeah? Great!" said Harry  
  
"Finished Romeo?" said Clair who was hiding in the bushes  
  
"Were you listening?" said Harry  
  
"Yep, everything" she said  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!" he shouted  
  
"Calm down your temper" she said as she hurt him in his head  
  
"Ouch" he said  
  
"Hermione, Ron" she shouted "You can come!!!" she said  
  
"What did you say to her?" asked Ron  
  
"Romeo asked Juliet to go to the ball with him" said Clair  
  
"Really?!" said Ron  
  
"Yeah blah blah blah" said Clair "Can we go now?" she said impatiently  
  
"Well well well, what have we got here?" said Draco, as he came with his gang  
  
"Well well well why don't you go with your father, oops forgot that he is at Azkaban" said Clair  
  
"Oh my poor darling, you've already gotten mix with this kind of people" said Malfoy "Oh well, it doesn't matter after all you're in Gryffindor, how pity, so now we're enemies anyway don't you dare to talk like that about my father" he added  
  
"I've already done it you git" said Clair  
  
"Get out Malfoy, no one called you here" said Ron  
  
"Oh how pity Weasley is scared, please if you want something be real no one is going to be scared with that" said Malfoy laughing at him  
  
"No, not as you did when Clair almost killed you" said Risenly  
  
"Who are you? Oh trying to make friends with Potter? Maybe no one likes you" said Malfoy  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" said Hermione  
  
"Make me do it" said Malfoy "O.K." said Clair, she picked her wand and put a scotch at Malfoys mouth "There you are" said Clair  
  
"Happy Malfoy?" said Ron laughing at him  
  
"Wait Ron, why do you ask him? He can't talk" said Harry "C'mon lets get out of here  
  
They walked through the corridor laughing and talking, until they had to  
say see you, the ball was tonight.  
  
"Clair, with whom are you going?" asked Harry, but it was no good she wouldn't tell them  
  
"Excuse me" she said and left to her room (she had a private one, unfair right?)  
  
The ball was in an hour and Clair didn't appear, everyone (well, every boy looked for her) looked for her, but it was just no good, she wouldn't appear. The ball would start in 5 minutes, but just then appeared Clair in a wonderful light blue dress with a cloak of the same color, her hair wasn't tied up, but it was very soft and shiny. Hermione was on a green dress with a blue cloak, she looked really pretty, she had done the same thing that she had done on fifth grade. Risenly was wearing a blue dress which looked wonderful with her white cloak, her hair was tied up, and it looked really pretty. Harry wore a white blouse with a black cloak and black pants. Ron wore the same that Harry but with a light blue blouse. Everyone was ready to go to the ball except Clair's partner, who wouldn't appear, and she still wouldn't' say who was him.  
  
A/N: Right, I know this thing of the mystery partner is something spooky or what you want to call it but hey, I'm only 12 years old what do you expect? I'm no J.K. Rowling or Roald Dhal or another famous writer so don't expect much. Review and go to the next chapter. 


	12. The Partner

The Partner  
  
While Harry and Risenly were dancing, Risenly starting looking at something else. But Harry couldn't view that person or thing.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Harry  
  
"Look there's Clair with someone else" said Risenly  
  
"Her partner maybe" said Harry "Let's tell Ron and Hermione" he added  
  
"I don't think that'll be possible, look at them" said Risenly  
  
"Oh" said Harry realizing that both of them were acting like if they were going to marry. "Right" he said  
  
"Let's see who is him" said Risenly with an adventure voice  
  
"Are you sure you aren't from Gryffindor?" said Harry as Risenly blushed  
  
"Whatever" said Risenly  
  
So they started to get closer and closer to Clair and this mystery  
person. Until they could see him, he was dressing like Harry, but he  
seemed really alike Sirius when he was young, athletic, handsome with  
dark hair and brown eyes. He was perfect for any girl.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Harry furiously like if he was jelous  
  
"Calm down Romeo, he isn't going to take your girl" said Clair reffering to Rienly  
  
"Hi" said Risenly as if she was going to faint, but Harry picked her uop and stood in front of her as if he was protecting her from a monster.  
  
"I asked you something" insisted Harry  
  
"Harry, Risenly this is Sirius" said Clair  
  
"What?!" said Risenly "But Sirius Black isn't he a bad wizard, and isn't he older?" said Risenly frightened meanwhile Harry tried to explain the true story of Sirius  
  
"Yeah his son" said Clair  
  
"Sirius has a son?!" said Harry  
  
"No idiot" said Clair with a dumb voice  
  
"But why, how when what?" asked Harry all at once  
  
"Yeah well, my mom and dad knew that the aurors were behind dad, so they escaped, but dad got caught so mom erased every track of me and her, then dad escaped and came with us but then he went away, meanwhile I was at a school but no one knew who was my dad" said Sirius  
  
"Who is your mother?" asked Risenly  
  
"Her name's Sasha Lestern" said Sirius  
  
"Sasha Lestern!" said Risenly  
  
"Do you know her?" asked Harry surprised  
  
"Everyone knows her! She was a famous witch for her inevents" said Risenly "But then she disappeared, many people said that she was on an errand, although other people said she was trapped in an invent" said Risenly "But I knew she was somewhere!"  
  
"But you said you erased every track. How come this?" said Harry logically  
  
"Well, many people knew about her, so we couldn't erase that part" said Sirius  
  
"Great!" shouted Clair  
  
"What?" said Harry trying to figure out what was going on  
  
"This is fantastic!" said Clair  
  
"Why?" said Risenly  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't miss this!" said Clair like if she had lost her wits  
  
"What?" said Sirius  
  
"Now do you see that clown or git?" said Clair pointing at Malfoy  
  
"Yeah and.?" said Sirius  
  
"You just watch" said Clair as she went towards Malfoy and the others followed her  
  
"Look who's here" said Verdant  
  
"Oh, great the stupid" said Malfoy "Well this is my girlfriend" he said as Clair burst in laughter "What?" he said with a dark face  
  
"You've got a girlfriend don't make me laugh!" said Clair almost crying "You surely are in Slytherin, although you should killed him before even talk to him" she said  
  
"Shut up!" said Verdant  
  
"Why don't you shut up?" said Risenly  
  
"Be quit dirty blood" said Malfoy with a smirk  
  
"Why don't you? jerk" said Clair as Malfoy looked at her  
  
"Oh you've got someone to protect you?" said Malfoy looking at Sirius  
  
"Huh?" said Sirius  
  
"You said protect ME?!" said Clair furiously "YOU SAID PROTECT ME!!!!" shouted Clair "Lets get one thing clear no one but, no one PROTECTS ME!" said Clair furiously  
  
"Except me" said Sirius  
  
"No, specially you!!!!" said Clair furiously as she slammed Sirius face and petrified Malfoy  
  
After giving both of them a hard time she went away, and started talking  
to Neville, who was with Ginny.  
  
"Wow! That was hard!" said Harry  
  
"And painful!" said Risenly  
  
"Ouch" said Sirius "Why does she always do that!?" he said  
  
"Well, I don't know, but you seemed to be good friends" said Risenly  
  
"Yeah, you really know how to act!" said Harry with admiration  
  
"Ow." said Sirius getting up "What's going to happen to him?" he said looking at Malfoy on the floor, and Verdant crying for him  
  
"Does that matter?" said Harry  
  
"No" answered Risenly as the trio went to have dinner  
  
"I can't believe this!" said Clair  
  
"What?" said Neville  
  
"That jerk thinks he can protect ME!" said Clair angrily  
  
"Who?" asked Ginny  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you after" said Clair with a sigh  
  
"Look! There are Ron and Hermione" said Neville "Why don't you say your problems to them, they'll understand" said Neville  
  
"No, I'll go outside better, I'll try to calm myself" said Clair "Thanks anyway" she said  
  
"You're welcome" he said  
  
Clair started walking outside, and saw the stars. They remembered her something or someone, but she couldn't find out what did it remembered her.  
  
"How beautiful are the stars" she said to her self as she sighed  
  
"Not as you, that's for sure" said Sirius, as he approached and took her on his arms  
  
A/N: How was that? ***crossed fingers*** I know including this Sirius son was a bit strange, but I've always thought how could Sirius be when young, so here is my creation. Oh I was about to forget, all the new characters and their names are my inventions, so you can't copy them!!! But if you want to include one of my characters in your story just let me know. 


	13. The Complot

The Complot  
  
"What are you doing?" said Clair putting his arms away from her  
  
"Trying to be forgiven" he said putting his arms around her  
  
"No" she said  
  
"I said that because I love and want you, and I want you to feel wanted" he said looking at her eyes  
  
"What?" she said as Sirius put his fingers in her lips  
  
"Look at the sky" he said. Clair looked and saw the moon shinning brightly and all the stars glowing  
  
"It's precious" she said  
  
"Just like you" he said smiling  
  
"You never get tired of saying that do you?" she said with a grin  
  
"I can't help it" he said "I'm so charming"  
  
"Yeah, sure" she said "Stop doing that"  
  
"What?" he said  
  
"Stop hugging me" she said separating from him  
  
"Why do you always ruin my moment?" he said  
  
"'Cause you're always faking" she said dumbly  
  
"That's not true!" he answered getting red  
  
"How about the last girl you faked on?" she said with an evil grin "Huh?"  
  
"Well.." he began "This time is true!"  
  
"Yeah of course" she said "Listen!" she said as they got closer to a bush. They began to hear a conversation between Professor Tenster and someone else  
  
^^^^Professor Tenster's conversation^^^^  
  
"Yes as you wish my lord" said Professor Tenster  
  
"And have those little pests out of my way" said the mysterious voice  
  
"Your commends are my orders" said Professor Tenster  
  
"And destroy Harry Potter, and all his little friends" said the mysterious voice "And be sure to kill everyone at Hogwarts" it added  
  
"But my lord Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and all the Starnings, that'll be impossible" said Professor Tenster  
  
"You'll be helped by my other servants" it said "And that servant of yours Pettigrew, will help you a lot" it said  
  
"But even though.." began Professor Tenster  
  
"I see the future and I'll change it, we'll be victorious" it said "But we need to get reed of this people" it said  
  
^^^^Clair and Sirius^^^^  
  
"What was that?" said Sirius  
  
"We got to tell the rest" she said  
  
"What's happening to you?" said Sirius "You're pail"  
  
"It can't be" said Clair  
  
"It's no big deal, I mean with you and the Starnings and with Dumbledore, it'll be easy" said Sirius  
  
"Just follow me" said Clair  
  
^^^^Harry and the others^^^^  
  
"Hey, Clair" said Ron  
  
"Guys this is getting too dangerous!" said Clair  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Hermione  
  
"Voldemort is going to attack, soon" she said  
  
"Trying to fright us?" said Harry  
  
"Do you think I would be able to do that?" said Clair incredulously  
  
"Well."said Risenly  
  
"Don't answer me don't do it" she said "This is real we gotta do something right now or else."  
  
"Or else what?" said Ron  
  
"Or else, the world of now will disappear" said Clair  
  
"So. what do we need to do?" said Harry  
  
"O.K. I think who are the other Starnings, so. Hermione I need you to find where is the Norstom, Harry, you and Risenly practice Harwood, teach her some, Ron go and tell Sirius the father what's going on and Sirius go with Dumbledore and alert the Order" said Clair gravely  
  
"This'll be piece of cake" said Ron "What?"  
  
"Just forget it" said Risenly  
  
So this is how the friends begun to prepare there selves to defeat Voldemort. The news that Voldemort had someone stronger than him was catastrophic. Harry and Risenly worked harder than ever to get good results from Harwood. Sirius went to every house of the integrants from the order, while Hermione researched books and more books. Clair meanwhile was on her "secret missions" that no one knows what they are about.  
It had passed a week and Harry and his friends were having lunch.  
  
"Have you found out something about the Norstom?" said Clair  
  
"Yep, I just got to go and get it, but I know where it is" said Hermione  
  
"Great! Ron and Sirius." said Clair  
  
"Everything settled" they said at the time  
  
"Right" she said  
  
"What about you?" said Risenly "What are you doing?"  
  
"Do you wanna know?" she said  
  
"Of course" said Harry  
  
"Are you really sure?" said Clair  
  
"Absolutely" said Hermione  
  
"O.K. I was finding out where are the servants of Voldemort, I've caught a great deal, but the one that I want is Pettigrew" said Clair  
  
"Why? Why is he so special?" said Ron  
  
"By what this lord said, he's going to help them a great deal!" said Clair "Although."  
  
"Although what?" said Sirius  
  
"Although I've been thinking that we could maybe destroy this lord right away and after Voldemort, and I think he's at Hogwarts" said Clair  
  
"What?" said Harry  
  
"How can he be here?" said Hermione  
  
"Think which is the only place at Hogwarts, no one would go to, although they know it exists" said Clair "A place big enough for him and his servants here at Hogwarts without being seen?"  
  
"I don't know, that's impossible" said Ron  
  
"A place big enough for him and his servants but without being seen?" said Sirius  
  
"The Chamber of the Secrets" said Harry  
  
A/N: I really hope this chapters good (in your opinion). I wanted Voldemort to appear more times, because that's what all is about. Please review!!! 


	14. The Vision

The Vision  
  
"Exactly" said Clair  
  
"But, I mean it was completely destroyed" said Ron  
  
"But with his powers he can do anything" said Hermione  
  
So, when are we going?" said Sirius  
  
"Not yet" said Clair "We need to get stronger and find the rest of the Starnings"  
  
"Right" said Harry  
  
"Right?!" said Ron "I mean just because we're in Gryffindor doesn't mean that we're the bravest of the world!"  
  
"O.K. you can stay here and continue with Voldemort's classes" said Clair  
  
"I'll better go the other way" said Ron while Harry and Sirius grinned  
  
"So.. who other Starnings?" said Hermione  
  
"Yeah, I mean how are we going to work without knowing them?" said Risenly  
  
"Do you want know?" said Clair  
  
"Of course" said Harry  
  
"I'll tell you something" said Clair "That's none of your business" she said with a smile  
  
"Come on" said Sirius "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Yeah, I mean how are they going to know all this really messed up story?" said Ron "They are not going to believe it just like that"  
  
"He's right I can't believe what's happening, how are they supposed to understand it?" said Harry  
  
"Just trust me they are going to understand it" said Clair  
  
"Look it's Ginny" said Risenly  
  
"Hey guys today it's the first quidditch practice" she said  
  
"I was forgetting it" said Ron  
  
"And I quitted quidditch, I've realized that I'm not very good at it, so Harry you're back said Ginny  
  
"What? That's fantastic!" said Harry "Thank you Ginny"  
  
"You're welcome" said Ginny  
  
"Hey what about Fred and George's places?" said Ron "I mean there must be someone better this year"  
  
"Yeah who are they?" said Hermione  
  
"O.K. we better get going" said Harry  
  
"See you" said Clair  
  
Harry was really excited, since he couldn't play last year because of  
Umbridge had kicked him out of the team, it was a real relief that  
Dumbledore had come back. Now he would play with Ron on the same team.  
But he couldn't stop asking himself who were on the team now.  
  
"Well" said Angelina "At least we have some decent players!"  
  
"Hi" said Harry  
  
"You know its nice having some old players on the team again! She said "Now we have some people who are here for the places of Fred and George"  
  
"Who are they? said Ron  
  
"Well one is definitely entering the other we have to see who can take its place" said Angelina "Clair is entering definitely; she's really an excellent player!"  
  
"Clair?" said Harry  
  
"Yeah, and we have candidates, for the other place, I think Seamus could be, not an excellent player but he'll do" she said  
  
"Seamus?" said Ron "Wow that's news!"  
  
"So there we're" said Angelina "Oh, and please don't hit Malfoy!"  
  
"I'll do what I can" said Harry  
  
"Hi guys" said Clair who just came running towards the field  
  
"How come you're always on the things I am on?" said Harry  
  
"Don't forget it, I'm here to protect you!" said Clair "So, you think I would come here to study? No way!"  
  
"I forgot it" said Harry  
  
"O.K. enough talking" said Angelina "Here comes Seamus, lets practice"  
  
Harry watched Clair, she flew very well, she was better than anyone on  
the team.  
She was really fast; she looked like one of the players on the tournament  
he watched on fourth grade. All her acrobatics were amazing. Then of the  
sudden he started feeling an evil presence, he scar hurt like never  
before, he fainted. He felt really bad, it was dark, and he could hear  
some laughs. It was very confusing. Than he heard Voldemort talking to  
someone:  
  
"Sirius is alive my dear lord" said Peter Pettigrew  
  
"Kill him! He can't be alive! That Clair Fire is causing to much problems, but no, I won't kill her, I've got a better idea, bring her to me "said Voldemort "I'll marry her, yes, than we'll defeat everyone, even my lord and so, become the masters of the world!"  
  
"But my lord" cried Peter "She's to powerful, and her friends will protect her"  
  
"Don't say more!" said Voldemort "Crucio"  
  
Than all Harry could hear were Peter's cries. But than, another voice  
appeared. This voice was different, it was sweat. Who could this voice  
belong to? He stood there listening that voice calling him. Than  
something woke up him.  
  
"Harry" said Risenly "Wake up"  
  
"Harry?" said Ron "Are you alive?"  
  
"Of course he's alive Ron!" said Hermione  
  
"Ron?" said Harry a bit dizzy "What happened?"  
  
"Harry?" said Ron "Wow, I thought you were dead after that fall!"  
  
"Which fall?" said Harry looking around, he was at the Hospital Wing  
  
"What happened to you?" said Hermione  
  
"Harry what happened?" said Risenly  
  
"Well, I felt dizzy and than I don't remember more" said Harry trying not to tell the pain of his scar and dream in front of all, he wanted to talk first to Clair alone  
  
"Then you fell" said Angelina "O.K. now you try to practice without anything happening, tomorrow will have practice again"  
  
"Right" said Harry "Sorry"  
  
"Mr. Potter you can leave nothing happened to you" said Maddam Pomfrey  
  
"Thank you" said Harry as he walked along to the common room with Ron and Hermione  
  
"Where's Clair?" said Harry  
  
"She's with Sirius on her bedroom" said Ron  
  
"Oh, Right" said Harry  
  
"Harry, it wasn't only a fall, was it?" said Hermione  
  
"No" said Harry  
  
"So what happened?" said Ron  
  
"I would like to talk with Clair first" said Harry  
  
"O.K." said Hermione  
  
"Harry are you all right?" said Sirius, they were on Clair's bedroom "What happened  
  
"I'm a bit tired, I'm going to sleep" said Harry  
  
"Hey boy you're going to talk to me first" said Sirius seriously  
  
"Sirius please" said Harry  
  
"Let him go" said Clair  
  
"All right" said Sirius in a bad mood  
  
"Thanks" said Harry as he went to the boys dormitory  
  
As headed there he thought he couldn't tell that to Clair. Voldemort was  
in love with her, but she's only sixteen. How could he tell her that? He  
couldn't sleep, he was asking himself what could he do, but everyone  
would protect her, as they protect me he said and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: O.K I need it to get faster and more exciting so from now on many things are going to appear and are going to be revealed other things. 


End file.
